Flawless
by terra hotaru
Summary: My needlework is perfect. I have practiced. And now, my exercise finally comes to fruition. Now… I’m going to sew both of you. To stitch and mend your flaws. And you will be. Flawless. Trade with CandyGod. AkuRoku. Gore. Blood. Horror. Violence.


My needlework is perfect. I have practiced. And now, my exercise finally comes to fruition. Now… I'm going to sew both of you. To stitch and mend your flaws. And you will be. Flawless. AkuRoku. Gore. Blood. Horror. Violence.

**Note: **This is a trade with **CandyGod. **She requested a gory fic! Sorry for the lateness!! D8

**Special Thanks: MeiLynn 64. **You don't know how crazy you've made me! –loves-

**Warning: **Gore and violence! Please be warned!

Some of this is really inspired by SAW. : D xD

**Flawless**

"Wow, Roxas. You are so good at this!" Sora grins brightly as he watches me, seemingly really excited. It's nothing really, just my small little talent in patching, sewing, and mending clothes.

"Here you go, Sora," I smile as I hand over Sora's cloth back. "Be careful not to make a hole in your shirt again next time." I chuckle as I see the pout on the brunet's face. He's always so fun to tease.

"It's an accident!" he countered. "But I'd never thought that you'd be so good at this, Roxas! You're my savior!"

"It's nothing really."

"You're going to come over this noon, right?" I ask, making sure.

"Definitely, I have a lot of geometry question for you!" he chirps excitedly.

"No problem. I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you!"

"Hey, what's going on here, am I being left out of something?"

"Huh?" I snap my head to my right as I hear the voice. A very familiar voice, "Axel, stop creeping up on me like that."

The redhead smirks. "I've been here a minute ago. You're not paying attention."

"Really? Well, I'm still not happy," I blow raspberry and cross my arm in front of my chest.

Axel's jaw drops. "But, you're the one who's leaving me out of something!" he points his finger at my direction.

I grin victoriously. "Of course, I'm sure I and Sora will have a great time together," I approach Sora, standing beside him.

Axel narrows his eyes.

"Just kidding," I chuckle happily. "Sora has some geometry homework problem and he wants some help."

This time, it's Axel's turn to grin, "I see. You're always the genius in math, huh?" he kisses my forehead affectionately.

I merely smile. "Does that make you love me less then?" I tease.

"Of course not," he embraces me tightly and I flush a little. Somehow, I can see a faint tint of Sora's unhappiness. I wonder what's wrong.

--

Two o'clock marks the end of the school in the Twilight Village. I pack my books securely inside my backpack. I'm not heading out. Looking around, I find nobody… that's weird… Axel will usually wait for me and walk me home. Where is he? The class is empty and I'm the only one that is left inside. I guess I should head home soon. Axel might have just forgotten.

I turn off the lights of the classroom as I walk out. There are still a few students outside. I trudge through the hallway, heading outside the school building through the back road that will lead to my house. It is then that I realize I've forgotten my needle kit at my desk's drawer. I run back to fetch it. However, as I am again, heading out through the same hallway after retrieving the needle kit, I hear something that attracts my attraction at the room across me.

I wonder if I should peek inside, just to satiate my curiosity. What if a teacher is actually teaching in there?... but I'm pretty sure that the class in that other room always ends before my class… what or who could be in there?

Looking around and finding no one in the hallway, I finally place my hand on the doorknob. I turn it and open the door. And my eyes go wide as I see… Axel and Sora in there… They're in the same room… not only that… their lips… connected. They're kissing…

I shake my head in disbelieve and narrow my eyes in anger and disappointment, fury overwhelming my whole being. This is sickening…

As they notice my presence in that room, they stop. Axel looks at me, surprised. Sora's face hangs low in shame. "Roxas…" Axel whispers, stepping forward. I guess he's trying to convince me and tell me his reasons and all that…

I take in a deep shaky breath, my palms curl into fists. They're disgusting. It disgusts me to be in the same room as them. How long have they been doing this behind me? I don't even need to find out… There is no denying the passion they put into their kissing…

Without saying anything, I walk out of the room, annoyed, enraged, shocked, disappointed, and hurt…

Axel doesn't even chase after me…

On my way home, I stop by the utility and sewing shop…

--

To my surprise, Sora comes as promised to my place. He is cheerful as ever… as if everything didn't even happen. As if he didn't just hurt me. Fine, Sora… if that is how you want to play it… I'll go along.

"I still can't understand what collinear and coplanar are," Sora whines, grinning sheepishly as he sits down, setting his books and stationary on the table.

I smile. "It's quite simple really. Collinear means that two points or more stays on the same line and coplanar means that two points or more stays at the same plane."

"But…"

"Before we get into studying, want any drinks, Sora? Tea, Soda?"

"No, I'm alright, I bring my own drink," Sora smiles.

"Sora, that won't do. Serving you a drink is the least I can do for a guest and a friend. What would you want?"

"Well… Orange juice?"

"Okay. I'll be right back."

And then, we spend the rest of the afternoon studying geometry. And somehow, Sora begins to yawn. "I feel sleepy."

I chuckle lightly. "Must be the math."

Sora yawns again. "Must be…" he rubs his sleepy eyes. "I can't… stay… awake any…" and he falls down from where he's sitting, falling head first to my soft, wooden floor.

And I laugh.

--

I make sure to handcuff him securely to the posts of my bed. There is no way he would be able to run except if he cut his legs and arms… and if he's able to fight the drug effect. He will be weak but fully conscious for the next twenty-four hours and that is more than enough for me. And he finally wakes up. "Hello there, Sora," I greet cheerfully as I set my tools on the desks at the side of my bed. The tools that I need…

"Roxas…" he whispers. "What…" he moves his legs and arms weakly, looking around, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you'll feel really good, Sora. Really good," my lips curl up to form a nasty smile.

"Roxas… what… what is…" he breathes, swallowing when he sees my "tools."

"It's for you. Prepared them especially for you. Don't you feel special, Sora?" I ask kindly as I put a string inside my sewing needle. "Now, let's shut you up. Anything you want to say?" I inquire, holding my needle. Its sharp tip shines as it meets the light.

"I…I'm sorry. I and Axel… We…"

"Oh, you _should_ be sorry," I chuckle deep and dark. "And you shall pay for it."

"No no…" he trembles in fear, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I tremble too. Maybe because of excitement… and maybe because of fear too… I've never done this before… This is my first time and Sora shall have the honor…

"I love Axel, Roxas. You must understand… And Axel too… he…"

"Shut up!" I bark, yelling.

"He loves me. We…"

"Shut up!" I yell again.

"We…"

"I said, Shut. Up!!!" I glare and finally jump on top of him. I press his lips together with my fingers. My right finger that is holding the sewing needle shivers violently. Then, I put the tip of the needle at the bottom of his lip. He doesn't have any energy to fight me. The drug is taking its effects inside his system.

And then… I press the needle pass his lip… a small drop of blood trickles and eases out. He scream and groan in pain, voice muffled. I press his lips together hard. And I push the needle pass his bottom lip and eventually, it comes out of his upper lip.

If Sora were able to resist, I have no doubt, he would have pushed me off the bed now… the pain must be overwhelming… I can't even begin to imagine…

Then, I finally get the hang of it. I keep going up and down, up and down, sewing… my needlework is perfect. Sora is right. I'm good at this. Finally, his lips are sealed—closed up together by my white 0.5 centimeters strings. His lips are tainted with crimson. And his voice is muffled. Tears stream endlessly out of his eyes, running down, and hitting my pillow.

I put the needle away securely on my table. Then, I take the small mirror. "Look, Sora… look at how beautiful you are… like a rag doll. I'm sure Axel must love you a lot now, huh?" he screams, making ugly noises… so very annoying… He averts his eyes, trying his best not to look at his sewed up lips.

I chuckle in a low tone, taking away the small hand mirror. Then, I contemplate on which tool I should use next. Nail and hammer, screw-driver, drill, more needles…

I take up the drill and Sora's eyes are opened so wide that it seems to be as if they are going to pop out of their sockets. I chuckle. I plug in the power cord and turn on the drill. The drill begins to make loud whirring noise. And Sora was thrashing about wildly as I put the drill near him. It seems the effect of the drug has begun to take off… or is it because Sora's fear is so intense that it repels the drug's effect? That is certainly interesting.

The drill keeps whirring endlessly. I swallow. My heart beating in excitement, anticipating. Sora deserves this. I'm sure…somehow when Axel sees all of this, he will thank me. Why? Simple. Because I have gone out of my way make Sora even more beautiful.

As the drill touches Sora's clothes, it begins going out of control, ripping off everything that it met, making a beautiful hole. He thrashed and screamed, but his lips were still glued together by the strings. I watch in amusement, wondering if the pain becomes too intense, his lips would eventually part.

The drill mercilessly pierces a hole into Sora's abdomen. One neat hole… his flesh flies everywhere nearby—some making their way to my cheek. I chuckle, definitely amused. How am I not amused? Imagine what Axel would think once he see Sora with a hole! Wouldn't it be fun? Hey, maybe their love will grow stronger, huh? Maybe they will even kiss each other more passionately. Yeah, I'd _definitely_ love to see that! I can't wait.

Sora is screaming uncontrollably, making all sorts of annoying noises across my room that rang throughout my house. I am about to drill another hole into Sora's abdomen, but my front door bell suddenly rings. I tilt my head to the side, wondering who it is, turning the electric drill off.

Walking over to the window, I grin. "Speaking of the devil…" I whisper, narrowing my eyes into slits.

Tears are streaming out of the corner of Sora's eyes. He keeps screaming and yelling. I walk over and use a duck tape to seal his mouth. "Shh," I whisper. "Axel's here. Be a good little boy, okay? Or else…" I hiss, taking the knife and make a thin slice on his arm to prove my threat.

He yelped and screamed, but it was muffled behind the duck tape. I give him a gentle smile before I walk out of my room, taking my keys and locking it. Walking down the stairs, I shout a "Just a sec."

I quickly run over to the bathroom to clean my cheek and hands off the crimson. Making sure that there are no more stains left, I finally open the front door. "Oh hey, Axel," I give him a weak smile, a smile that is sincere but also one that represents sadness. "What are you doing here?"

"I… Roxas… I'm sorry."

"What for?" I ask bitterly.

"Is… Sora here?"

Anger immediately flares up inside my being. I release a scoff, slamming the door shut. "Go to hell, Axel," I hiss.

"Roxas! No! That's not what I mean! I have my reasons and I want you to listen to me. Please. I'm just worried that Sora might be here too."

I shake my head, sliding down the door, frustration and disappointment overwhelming me. I pull my hair out of frustration. His voice is driving me crazy. "Stop banging on the FUCKING door!" I shout and he stops. Finally.

"Roxas, please listen to me… I…"

"Give me a minute. Give me… a minute, Axel. Shut up for a minute, okay?" I ask politely from behind the door, whispering, mumbling, and shaking uncontrollably.

I eventually earn my peace and quiet. I keep taking in deep and shaky breaths. The image of Axel and Sora kissing keeps replaying in my mind like a tape, playing again and again and again. I only wish someone would hand me the remote control so I could press the stop button. It's sickening. Truly so. I have had enough of people betraying me… _enough_. First it was father… betraying mother and me… mother is right. She is right…

I have to control my emotion… I have to pay them back.

Swallowing my anger, I finally stand up and open the door. He is still outside. With a smile so natural, I welcome him in. "Sora might be here soon. You can wait inside," I step aside and walk into the living room.

He closes the door and follows in. "Roxas, I am not looking for Sora."

"Oh yeah?" I tilt my head to the side, smiling.

"Roxas, please listen to me. Me and Sora… I… he looks a lot like you. And I don't know… he makes me feel the same way as I do to you… Roxas, I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"I forgive you," I grin, trying my best to calm the beast trembling in anger inside me.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, of course," I nod.

He steps closer suddenly then and plants a kiss on my lips.

_Disgusting. _

Nonetheless, I return his kiss with equal love. "So, what would you like to drink, Axel?"

"I don't…"

"Please, let me at least do something for you," I whisper softly.

"I guess soda would be nice."

"Pepsi?"

"Sure," he nods.

"Make yourself at home."

--

I sit with him there. Watching him drink the soda.

I admire the beauty of the sky that is framed by the window, yet at the same time, I fear for the person who is upstairs in my bedroom. I don't want him to bleed to death. It is not my desire to torture him with such cruelty. However, he has stepped across a line where I can't ever excuse him. He knows. He knows all about me and my parents. About how dad left mom, how that man had betrayed mom by having another woman, and about how I saw that man indulging in the same intimate activity that he did with mom.

"How are you feeling, Axel?"

"Huh?"

"Do you feel happy? With Sora?"

"Of course not! You are…"

"Answer me honestly, Axel." _Because your time is almost up._

"I… don't know…" he shakes his head. "But my heart only belongs to you, Roxas."

His answer is enough… enough to confirm my determination. "So… your heart's mine?" I scoff, smirking.

He seems surprised at my reaction. "Yes," he nods.

"That's good then, Axel. Because… it will be."

Then his eyes close as he falls unconscious to the floor, slumbering peacefully.

--

The new inhabitant in my room finally regains his consciousness when he hears the drill whirring. Then, I press the off button, the noise ceasing. I have handcuffed him and tie his legs together with a wire. With the help of Mom, we drag him up to my room. Mom helps me, because she understands… and she supports whatever I do. And because. They deserve punishment. Punishment for betraying me. And I'm going mend their flaws. They will go to heaven, while I will go to hell for helping them. Mom has left the room. She's in the living room, waiting in case I need some help.

Axel groans as his eyes open wide. I smile at him. He is at the corner of my room, legs tied together with a piece of thin wire. "Rise and shiny, sweetheart," I greet gently, offering him my best show of kindness.

"Roxas?! What the HELL?!" He screams at me. I'm surprise that he still has so much energy when I have drugged him.

I give him a small pout. "What hell?" I smile. "What hell, Axel?" I take up my syringe and inject him with another dose of drug. This will definitely weaken him.

Sora is still on my bed, bleeding, panting heavily. I have stitched up the hole that I made in his stomach earlier. So he isn't bleeding as badly now. Good.

Sora's bright blue eyes open wide then. And he cries and screams, but everything is muffled because his lips are still sewed together.

"FUCK!" Axel growls. "You sick BASTARD! What the fuck are you?! Let me off! Fuck you, you sick…"

"Oh. Now I am sick?" I ask him with a flat tone. I don't really care what he thinks. All I care is how he will look when his punishment is over. "Look carefully at Sora. He's a little pretty rag doll. Don't you love him even more, Axel?"

Axel shakes his head in horror, he keeps taking in short, labored breath, panicked.

"Look at him carefully, Axel. Because… you might not be able to see anymore… anytime soon," I whisper, smirking, giggling, tilting my head to the side. I feel so broken… inside… I am broken. For him to call me names… to throw curses at me. I thought he is a gentle man… a very kind person… the person that I love. He is not Axel. Not Axel anymore.

Sora cries, tears keep streaming out of his eyes, shaking his head profusely. I take another syringe and inject another dose of drug to him. This should keep him quiet.

I take my knife. And I grin, coming closer to Axel. The drug is kicking in. I can tell. He isn't as violent and as shaky as before. He has calmed down quite a bit. Then, as if going crazy, I stab the sharpened knife to his abdomen. He groans. Then, I take the knife out and stab him once again and once again and another. Another. Another. Another…

Yes. Yes. Yes…

"This is what it feels like, Axel. When I see you kissing Sora. This is what is happening inside my heart. Can you feel it? Can you?" I inquire. "Why aren't you answering me? Why do you keep groaning? Does it hurt? Does it? You feel it?" I laugh. "Good! You should!"

Then, I take the knife out one last time, looking down at him. His expression is one of horror. Never once have I seen him in that condition or with that expression.

"Oh, I will take care of that! I will!"

On the other hand, Sora keeps thrashing on the bed. I ignore him.

I throw the blade down on my desk and takes up my sewing kit. My brand new sewing kit. And I insert the thin wire string into it with practiced ease. Afterwards, I run to Axel, kneeling at his side. Shakily and uncertainly, I stitch up his wounds. One by one, the sharp needle passing through his flesh, then going out, through. Out. Through. Out. And one wound is mended. And I have another wound. And another. It is no problem.

"I mend you, Axel. I'm nice, right? You never mend my wounds, but I did yours."

He chokes and coughs. "You're… crazy…" he whisper.

"Maybe I am," I smile again. "But aren't you even crazier? You wound me from the inside. While I merely wound you and Sora from the outside."

"Roxas…" he looks at me, pleading. "You…"

"Have you looked at Sora carefully? Look at him! Or you won't have any other chance again to look at your beautiful one."

"Roxas…" he breathes, panting. "I love…you…"

"You do?" I smile. "Really? Really? I'm so flattered, Axel! Thank you! I feel loved!" I exclaim.

"I'm… I… Roxas…" he chokes.

"Time's over, Ax. Have you looked enough? Yes? Okay," I nod. Then, I take up my sewing needle again and kneel in front of him. I gently reach for his left eye. And out of reflex, he closes his eyes. I press his lids down carefully. And with careful precision, I sew his lid and the flesh of his lower lid together. I stitch them. But he thrashes about and I have no choice but to use more drugs.

Then, I do the same with his other eye. Sewing up and down, getting the threads across his flesh.

"Perfect. Two rag dolls. You two are adorable! I feel like I wanna squish both of you and let you two kiss again! That would be perfect! You two are made for one another! How cute!" I grin. "It's sad though, Axel… I love your eyes… I love them, really…"

I stand there and think as Axel keeps screaming in pain. I can careless about Sora right now.

My hands are tainted in crimson. The crimson drips, making a mess everywhere. I smear it through my shirt.

"You know, I shouldn't have done that…" I click my tongue. I look back to stare at Sora. He is perfectly still, probably because of fear. He should be wishing that he hadn't kissed Axel in the first place.

Taking my knife again, I kneel down beside Axel.

I dig the tip of the knife through the close lid of Axel's eye. He thrashed about until he is no longer moving. I pause, checking his pulse in panic. To my relieve, he's not dead. He's very much alive. Going unconscious because of the drug or the pain, I suppose.

Afterwards, I begin using the knife to dig into the flesh of his eyelid. It goes inside! Spectacular!

Then, I begin digging and digging, applying more pressure. I cut around the shape of his eyeballs. But the lid is getting in the way. Sora screams and cries in the background. Foolish boy, he's still watching me…

With a pair of scissors, I cut off his eyelids and the thin wire string that sews it together. Then, I can see his perfect emerald eyeball there. So brilliant in color. So pretty. With my knife, I cut his eyeball out, be careful not to apply too much pressure. A lot of unknown liquid spurts out as I do that. Yellow colored gel mixed with bloody red. Such a mess.

His eyeball popped out of its socket and I hold it gently in my hand. And I do the same with his other eye. When I go back to check his pulse again… there is none… he's no longer alive. With a grim expression, I stand up and drop the two eyeballs on my desk uncaringly. "He's dead, Sora… Somehow, I don't feel so happy…" I tilt my head to the side.

I release a soft sigh.

"See, Sora… you just don't do this to your friend. You don't steal your friend's boyfriend. You don't cheat behind them. Right?"

Sora is shivering and trembling so violently that he only nods, agreeing with me. I can hear three syllables being muffled. He seems to be trying to say something.

"I'm sorry, you say?" I ask with a flat tone.

He nods again.

"You're sorry?" I chuckle. "I don't know what I'm doing… Do you think Axel could still be alive?"

He nods again. I pick up the telephone then and press the number 911. "Yes, hello? Police department? I have two very severely injured person in my bedroom. Please bring the ambulance here. Why do you need to know what happen?" I pause, listening to the other side. "One twenty-five Hollow Creek street. I am Roxas. And I am the one who have done everything. Come here quickly," I say cheerfully.

Sora seems to have paused.

Then, I walk out of the room. "Mom, I called the police… Can you maybe… see if there's a chance Axel is still alive?"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't want him to die…"

"But he has caused so much pain in you. And he's the son of that man with another woman, Roxas. He deserves death. Why did you call the police?" the woman speaks calmly.

"I turned myself in. They will come soon. Please run away, Mom."

Mom takes in a deep shaky breath.

"You foolish boy, Roxas. My child…" she breaks down and sobs.

And I can hear the police's serene, blaring outside, and also the ambulance. They are certainly quick.

"Police!" they burst into the door of my house.

I raise both of my hands. "I surrender," I sigh. "Please save the man with the redhair."

--

I laugh and laugh, enshrouded in darkness. It feels funny to laugh and giggle and chuckle. It makes me happy when I am doing that in the darkness of my cell room. I am in rehabilitation. They think that I can still be rehabilitated. And it has been two months since I am thrown in this place. It's not a bad place. But I do miss school and my friends. No one visits me.

"Hey you, you have a visit."

And as if I were a dog, I am ushered out of my cell. Funnily, I am not handcuffed or chained. I guess it's because I've been behaving really well in these two months.

Then, I see him. The one with the red hair… him… Axel…

The pain in my chest comes back full force. He looks horrible. He definitely looks horrible. He doesn't have eyelids or eyeballs. The place where those things belong are hollow.

So, he's still alive. The doctors are doing a great job. I can breathe a sigh of relieve now.

"Hi, Axel…" I smile.

He raises his head. "Rox…"

"I'm surprised. You've come to visit." I sit down on the chair across him. A police is standing by in that room, watching us carefully.

There is an awkward silence between us.

"I'm sorry, Ax. You look…" I shake my head. I laugh, unable to hold it anymore. "Horrible… So horrible. I wonder what Sora looks like…"

He lets out a breathy sigh, not finding the same humor that I've found.

"I bet you want nothing more than death now? Because you're not as beautiful anymore? And you can't cheat on anybody anymore?"

"Roxas, you are insane."

"You're the one that has driven me into this, Axel. You'll do well to remember that."

"Do it, Roxas. I know you would."

I release a soft chuckle. I scan the area. With a quick slip, I bump against the police, stealing his gun with ease. With that gun, I aim it at said police. And a loud bang resonates throughout the hollow of the room.

Then, I approach the redhead.

"How do you know?"

He chuckles. "I have a feeling. Pull the trigger," he dares me.

"I love you, Axel," I say it coldly, without any emotions in-tact.

"I don't know anymore," he groans. And I put the mouth of the gun right at his temple and pull the trigger.

_Bang!_

And it was all silent. His brains burst out from the other side of his temple, some of the blood making its way to my face.

Before I can register in what happen, I can hear a lot of gunshots at the same time, all aimed at me. And I can feel the pain coursing through my veins as the bullets create holes in my body. And I kneel down, breathless. It hurts. It hurts so much.

But compared to the wound in my heart… this is nothing.

This is _nothing_…

Are you perfect now, Axel?

Am I?

My needlework is flawless…

I only wish that…

My life…

Would be as…

_Flawless_. 

--

I never thought that it would be this long. This took me over a month or two to write. I didn't bother to read and check it.

I hope you enjoyed.

Sorry if it's not gory enough.

Love.


End file.
